


a good time we had away

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not so one-sided attraction, One-Sided Attraction, Using Making Out As An Anxiety Coping Mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Tim has taken to stopping by Martin's temporary room before he leaves each night. He makes sure to ask if Martin needs anything, and assures him that his phone is on full volume and Martin can call him any time if something happens, okay?It has not helped Martin's gigantic crush on Tim atall.(set while Martin is staying at the institute, mid season 1!)





	a good time we had away

**Author's Note:**

> title from unlike pluto's [Run Bobby Run](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/unlikepluto/runbobbyrun.html)
> 
> me? gay? more likely than you think and these two deserve The Entire World

Tim has taken to stopping by Martin's temporary room before he leaves each night. It's a small comfort; Martin wouldn't ask anyone to stay overnight with him, he _couldn't_ , but Tim makes sure to ask if Martin needs anything, and assures him that his phone is on full volume and Martin can call him any time if something happens, okay?

It has not helped Martin's gigantic crush on Tim at all. He's constantly policing himself to make sure he doesn't lean too close when Tim talks or try to kiss him goodnight, but it's hard when Tim is so _mindful_ and _sweet_.

It feels like a miracle when it's _Tim_ that accidentally leans in for a goodnight kiss and freezes, and before Tim can start fumbling over excuses for why he’s just kissed the corner of Martin's mouth, Martin turns his head and kisses him properly.

Tim _kisses him back_. God, he groans into Martin's mouth and threads his fingers into Martin's hair to hold him closer. It's not until Martin's arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him down onto the bed that he pulls away to breathe, bracing himself with his arms on either side of Martin's head. 

"Hang on," he pants, "are you — Martin, do you really want to —" 

"Yeah," Martin interrupts. "Don't stop, c'mon."

Tim obliges for a moment, letting Martin press a few kisses into his throat before he pulls back again. 

"Wait," Tim breathes, "wait." 

As much as he'd rather just keep making out, Martin does slow down. 

"Do you not want to...?" he asks, not looking at Tim but still petting through his hair with a couple fingers.

"No, I — I do," Tim nods, "I just don't want you to... I don't know, regret something," he admits. "I know you've been scared lately, I don't want to take advantage of that if you're just trying to keep your mind off of everything." 

Martin frowns up at him. 

"It's not like that," he says softly, hurt even though he understands why Tim wants to be cautious. "It's a nice distraction, yeah, but I… I've been trying to suck it up and ask you to coffee since I started here,” he laughs.

The flush on Martin's face is more embarrassment than kiss-red now, but he may as well tell Tim the truth if he might feel the same way. 

"Oh." Tim smiles sheepishly down at Martin. "I... I thought you might have been interested in me, but I didn't want to assume anything. And I didn't want to cause any drama if you weren't, you know."

"Why wouldn't I have been interested?" Martin snorts. "Jesus, you're gorgeous and thoughtful and funny and all that. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Tim's smile goes sly, and he leans back in to kiss Martin again.

"I guess we're both lucky, then, huh?" Tim asks against his mouth.

He starts to protest but Tim is kissing him too sweetly, letting himself drift over Martin and pinning them both to the bed.

"Did you want to… Do anything in particular?" Tim asks.

Martin shakes his head.

"I didn’t really think that far," he admits with a tiny laugh. "We don't have to _do_ anything, I just — want to be close."

Martin feels silly for admitting it for all of a second before Tim kisses him again, the softest and fondest thing Martin has ever experienced.

"That sounds nice," Tim assures him. "Do you want me to sleep here tonight?"

Martin hesitates, but... nods. 

"If you want to."

Tim answers by beginning to reposition them into something more side by side, more sustainable for sleep than laying one on top of the other, but hesitates.

"Hang on," he says, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I should probably get ready for bed before we settle in. Are you okay to stay for a minute while I use the bathroom?"

Martin smiles, curling up on the bed almost shyly. He reaches for Tim's hand and sneaks his fingers under it, his smile widening when Tim squeezes them sweetly.

It's been a long time since he's slept in the same bed as someone else, and even though it shouldn't be a big deal, Martin is already eager for the closeness. Tim had been so warm pressed against him, and Martin can imagine how he'll chase away the dual chills of cold basement and icy fear.

"Yeah," Martin promises. "I'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> supplemental: 198th FIC....... GETTIN THERE.......
> 
> i'm also [sandpapersnowman on tumblr](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) and lyric/ille in the rq discord! hmu!


End file.
